


Your Mission

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [63]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Prompt #1,816 Your mission, should you choose to accept it is…
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Green Pointy Things [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Your Mission

**Your Mission**

**Arrow**

**WC**

**Prompt** #1,816 Your mission, should you choose to accept it is…

Felicity picked up a small manilla envelope from the front seat of her car. Her name was typed on the front but there was nothing else to say where it came from. She held it to the light but couldnt see through it. It felt heavy as if there was metal inside.

She looked around the parking lot. There was no one to be seen. She had no idea who had put the envelope in her car. It wasn't there when she went to lunch at noon.

She got behind the wheel and closed the door. The windows were closed and the doors were still locked. There was no way someone could have just slipped it inside. She frowned then took her phone out of her bag. She dialed Oliver. 

"Oliver, did you leave me something in my car?"

"No. Was I supposed to?" Oliver sounded confused.

"I found an envelope on the driver's seat of my car. I assumed you put it there."

"Why me?" Oliver sounded even more confused.

"You have the spare key on your keyring." Felicity turned the envelope over and looked at it. "Should I open it?"

Oliver sighed into the phone. "No. Bring it to the bunker. It might be booby trapped."

"Who would do that?" Felicity looked around her car. She didn't see anything else.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Oliver, you are absolutely no help sometimes. I'll be right there." Felicity disconnected the call and shoved her phone back in her bag. She laid the envelope on top. She turned on the car engine and pulled lut of the parking garage.

(580)

In the bunker, Oliver turned to Dig. "She found it but she hasn't opened it yet."

"I'll leave you to it." Dig picked up his jacket. "Oliver."

"Yes Dig." Oliver grinned.

"Good luck." Dig grinned and headed for the elevator.

Ten minutes later, Felicity walked out of the elevator with the envelope in her hand. "Here! Look at this!" She handed him the envelope. "There's something heavy in it."

Oliver handed it back to her. "Open it under the dust hood." Oliver handed her an arrow. "Use this."

Felicity took the arrow and held it between her thumb and index finger. "Thanks." She went over to the dust hood and clipped it down then closed the hood. She carefully slit the envelope open and used the tweezers to pull out the contents. A card lay on top.

"Felicity, your mission should you choose to accept it is….."

She turned the card over but there was nothing on the back.

"Okay. That's weird. I guess it's wrapped in this tissue paper." She slit the side of the package and pulled out a metal heart with an arrow through it and a card.

"Marry me,"

Felicity's eyes widened with surprise. "Oliver?"

"Do you choose to accept the mission, Felicity?" Oliver smiled.

"YES!" Felicity threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. She let go and opened the dust hood and picked up the cards then she saw what was written on the heart with the arrow through it.

"Always."

Felicity turned back to Oliver and he was holding up a diamond engagement ring.

Felicity held out her hand and Oliver slid the ring onto her finger. "It's perfect!"

Oliver pointed at the metal heart. "I thought we could put that on the Christmas tree."

Felicity put her arms around him. "Best proposal ever!"


End file.
